Alex Ember Koopa
Alex Ember Koopa is a Koopaling introduced in Super Mario Madness. Unlike other Koopalings, he cannot uses a Magic Wand but have his own power of electricity. Like most Koopalings, Alex E. Koopa have his own notable color, which is aqua-blue. He is the most agile of all Koopalings. Physical Appearence Alex have whiter yellow body, aqua green face and shell, and brighter aqua hair. He also have chains and bracelets, but only one on his neck is spiked. He also have deep green earbrows, which does not match his hair, and have to spikes on his tail. His hair is long and spiked to the end, similair to Iggy Koopa, but longer and will bright if he uses the electricity. He also have a thundermark on his belly, silver-colored (though not visible on his 2D artwork). Personality Like what he looked like, he is rough and strong, but also clever and serious, unlike Roy Koopa or Morton Koopa Jr. He dislikes unwanted chattings and prefer to leap onto actions when nessesary. He also very faithful, espeacilly toward Bowser and the latter one's son. Multiple people such as troopmates found him strange, but cool. When being on a berserk fury, he become unstable and unleashed electricity anywhere. He likes electricity, and prefer to use it as a weapon than anything esle. He also don't want to be bullied, which causes him otherwise furious. He is loyal at most of Koopalings except of Ludwig Koopa (who is arrogent with him) and Roy Koopa (who lacks of respect and "seriousness") towards others. When he commands his troops, he makes sure that no one slacked or esle he will shock them, hoping to motivy them. He is also a great roarer, able to scares Toads and others creatures. Appearences Super Mario Madness Alex Ember Koopa had debuted in this game. He is the boss of the 5th World, the Electro Factory. In his Koopaling Battle, he tend to avoid Mario and other players, unlike other Koopalings. He will breath fires and throw electric balls, then tend to do a very high jump to then Ground Pound the player. When he is breathing fires, this gives a chance for Mario and the others to stomp him or to do other damages. If he got stomped/damaged three times, he will become angry and calls Bulboos for helps. After three more damages, he will get down and jumped out of there, leaving one of the Grand Bowser Key pieces. Flower Power Alex Ember Koopa is the 7th Boss of this game, which is after Wendy and before Tantagua. His boss battle is unknown. Koopalings (game) Alex Ember Koopa finally becomes playable in the Koopalings game, he is one the captians, he has good attack, stamina and magic skills but, have bad defense. Releationship Bowser Though that he knows that he and the others Koopalings are not real childs of Bowser, he still respect him since he might afraid to be bashed if he don't. Bowser was surprised upon seeing his awesome agility, but he is even more surprised about his power and immune of electricity. The Koopa King often uses him to makes works about electricity, and Alex will do it even if it not pleases him. Bowser Jr. Just like his father, Bowser Jr. was surprised about Alex's agility and electricity, but worried about the latter's one possible berserk, he prefer to threat him with respect, unlike other Koopalings in most time. He also tend to stop Ludwig and his arrogence before things gets worse. Alex consider him a real buddy. Koopalings Ludwig Ludwig have few respect towards Alex Ember Koopa and wasn't afraid to make him into a berserk. He is also arrogent with him, causing a certain rivalry. When Alex Ember Koopa get hurts badly, Ludwig taunts him but the other Koopalings disapproves this. Alex consider him an "uncontested, selfish leader". Larry Alex and Larry are good friends, but are also good rivals. When engaging on a contest, they tend to be arrogent at each others, resulting some unexpecting disasters. Roy Despite that Roy Koopa is afraid of Alex's berserk fury, the electronic Koopaling still don't like him because Roy is "never serious and was alway a bully". Unlike Ludwig, Roy does respect him instand and will protect him when something is causing a possible fury. Lemmy Alex is a very good friend with Lemmy, and pass his free times to play ball with him. Lemmy found him "a very unusual Koopaling" because of his power of electricity, but he better not make fun of the latter one. Iggy Alex is one of Iggy's best experiment and a good buddy. While Alex don't like to be threated like an experiment, he wanted to discover more about electricity, such as how potatoes produces electricity. Wendy Wendy admires Alex's excellent agility and his special abilities, but the aqua-blue Koopaling thinks that she is perfectionsist on her beauty. Despite this, Alex threat her with respect. Morton Morton Koopa Jr. consider Alex as one of the most dangerous Koopalings because of his ability and his short-temper. However Alex found this fact to flattering, yet he still agreed with him. Tim Tim and Alex are good friends yet they have different opinions as well as their elements they uses (Rock and Electricity, respectively), thus making them real rivals. They still need to watch out for not making disasters, unlike between Alex and Larry. Lavora Alex thinks that Lavora will be the better leader of Koopalings and not Ludwig, which she gladly agreed. They are differents in some way, but they prefer to not have a fight. Overall, they are great buddies. Dolly Alex Ember Koopa think that Dolly is kinda lonely so he originally tend to have time with her, but Dolly is afraid of his electricity power that could blow up her refrigerator. Even though, Alex is actually a nice friend of her. Ellen Alex Ember Koopa have lot of respect at Ellen but is afraid of her "Button Berserk" and so does Ellen who is afraid of his monsterous temper when not respected or when he get hurts. They are still friendly rivals, as they tend to be better Koopaling than another, but felt pity when one of them gets defeated badly. Gallery AlexEmberKoopa2D.png|'Alex Ember Koopas 2D artwork Alexekoopa.png|3D image by Peanutjon (notice his head looked like Larry Koopa) Paper Alex.png|'Paper Alex''' (notice an error on his cheeks) Trivia *Alex Ember Koopa is one of the few Koopalings who Roy Koopa should not mess with, because of his possible berserk. **He is also one of the few Koopalings who is not skilled with magic wands at all. **The latter one might also be the only one who uses completely different element. *Alex Ember Koopa is voiced by his creator. *Alex is named after Samtendo09's stepbrother, Alexandre Leblanc. Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Characters Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Bosses Category:Free to use Characters Category:Electric Creatures